


A gift of Ice

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being champion isn't easy, it's a job that keeps him away from the man he loves. Akira wants Yusuke to have something to think of him





	A gift of Ice

Akira was always thinking of him. Everywhere that he went. Everyplace he travelled to he was thinking of Yusuke. Back home he knew that Yusuke was thinking of him too. Still, they were not kids anymore. No more easy days and fun. No more carefree fun and little to no responsibilities.

Achieving their dreams meant working hard. For Akira it was traveling from place to place learning more about pokemon and seeing the world. Yusuke it was being a region wide famous painter and having his own shows and everything else. There just was not enough time. There was never enough privacy either so Akira missed him, he thought of him with every day they were not together.

Calls were frequent but with Akira moving. Always moving, constantly moving. Always searching out not just new pokemon but new things to do. It was hard to keep in constant contact. Hard to keep phone dates because if Akira was not on the move Yusuke was busy one way or another.

There were responsibilities for the both of them and Akira did not take easily. He had his duties as champion. He had his dreams to pursue and Yusuke had his art. He could take days secluded away just painting and drawing. He never noticed a thing about his surroundings either it was amusing.

So when Akira was on the road missing Yusuke and he tried to call sometimes he got an embarrassed flustered assistant. It was fine, it was actually rather cute but it was not what he needed all the time. But he did understand of course.

They were not kids anymore. Those easy days travelling or just running off together. skipping classes to be together. battling, training together. just running off so they could talk about their dreams and the world. Those days were behind them but not in a bad way.

Yusuke was his. Akira was Yusuke’s and he did not take that lightly. He belonged to Yusuke. He followed his progress in the papers and in messages from Yusuke’s assistants. He kept photos  of Yusuke. He attended all the galleries that held Yusuke’s art.

He loved him. He always had and he always would. They did not have it easy. Akira from region to region. Yusuke with galleries and museum work. Their conflicting schedules. It was hard work but it made every moment they spent together worth it.

Maybe someday in the distant future they would travel properly together again. Not for the little jaunts he had to struggle to arrange. Not with Yusuke’s work being on a cruise ship so Akira hopping on for a ride to wherever the ship ended up. nothing like that.

A proper adventure with them, their pokemon. Yusuke’s sketchbooks and the open road before them. Days of travelling. Nights of watching Yusuke sketch or them just talking by a fireside. Uncovering myths and legends.

Getting into trouble. They had done that a lot. Keeping the local legends secret after they unravelled the true mysteries.

Seeing the friends and pokemon they had met along the way back then again. Akira really wanted to see Mew again. Their last time had been… fun.

He sighed as he adjusted his bag. He missed loads of friends but Yusuke was different and he missed him so badly. Maybe that was why he had decided to come to this region and do a favour for an old friend.

He had not had to do it. A champion playing messenger. He did not have to do it but he had been doing some research on this region. It had looked like fun to explore. And it really was.

Although seeing dittos disguise themselves as people did creep him out. They did not do that back in Sinnoh and he was glad about it. Akira really did not want them to start doing that back home. They were annoying enough as it was. To have them play tricks like that? On him?

Pretend to be people? There had to be a place to stop for these things and before they learned human speech he was happy for them to stop where they currently were.

 But he was here for another reason beyond playing messenger and seeing the new region. He was here for Yusuke. A present. He had been thinking about it. Now he just had to get it and deliver it. He already had the presentation down.

X

The room was empty but that was to be expected. Yusuke had not reached home yet. Akira couldn’t even stay so this would have to be quick. He would get the thanks later and he knew that Yusuke would be thankful. He would smile that smile of his and sigh at Akira’s antics.

It was just a shame that Akira would not be able to see it. He had a ship to catch and with Ryuji driving who knew if they would make it to the harbour in one piece. Pity Ann had already went along first.

Akira gently arranged the huge wicker basket before he arranged the soft blue blankets the way that he though suited it. He did a bit of tugging here and there before he nodded. Then he reached into his pocket for the pokeball.

The vulpix spilled out and sleepily looked at him. Akira smiled at the fox pokemon before he reached for the blue ribbon. “Stay still okay boy?” he told the ice type. “Your owner will be here soon and we have to make you look just right.” He got a sleepy mumble before the vulpix curled onto his lap as he fixed the ribbon. “You can go back to sleep.” Akira said softly.

When he finished he gave the pokemon a quick comb over before he gently rested the pokemon in the basket on the blanket. It curled up shoved it’s face into its many tails and gave breathy snores. Akira laughed softly at the sight. He clicked a picture with his phone before he glanced around the room. He wished he could stay but… he had to go.

X

Another long day. Yusuke locked his door behind him and shrugged out of his coat. He sighed as he went about his room. It had been another long day dealing with many many people. Days full of assistants and interviews. Most of them pointless.

He longed for the days he could spend locked up in his studio only stopping his work for his pokemon. He could live on art and pokemon. Well Akira would say that Yusuke need food too but-

Akira.

Yusuke had been missing him. He had filled another sketchbook of him again. The last time he had seen him they had barely had time together. barely time before the reporters got wind of Akira being around. They had been hounded until Akira had to leave.

It only they could get the peace they had when they were younger but-

They couldn’t. things were different now. Yusuke loved his life but he loved Akira too. They went weeks, months without talking to each other. Sometimes Yusuke needed a reminder of the man he loved.

A soft yawn started him as he entered his bedroom. Yusuke flicked on the light only to see the large basket on his bed. The vulpix. Usual colour got his attention. Akira’s handwriting on a note was the next thing to get his attention.

 _‘Maybe I’m bad for wanting you to think more of me but I couldn’t help it.’_ Akira’s note said. _‘Take good care of him, I know you love Ice types.’_

“How more do you need me to think of you?” Yusuke smiled. He gently stroked the vulpix awake and shook his head at the large blue ribbon. “I just missed him didn’t I.” The vulpix moved into his soft strokes. “Well I’ll have you to keep me company until he comes back won’t I? And this isn’t a bad idea. Now what would suit my trickster best?” He mused as the vulpix went from the basket to his lap. “I’ll need to think about this.”

 


End file.
